A number of procedures have been provided for forming semi-conductor mounts including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,934,813 of May 3, 1960, 3,197,843 of Aug. 3, 1965, 3,197,857 of Aug. 3, 1965, 3,199,000 of Aug. 3, 1965, 3,279,039 of Oct. 18, 1966, and 3,918,625 of Nov. 11, 1975, all issued to the same assignee as this application.